


Undo

by Aether_Staza



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: After Life, Can be viewed as Platonic or Otherwise, Coma, Deemo AU, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied Death, Sad, kill me now, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Staza/pseuds/Aether_Staza
Summary: "You’re gonna do amazing things, Hiro. I love you. Live your life well for me."
   Or the Deemo AU nobody wanted. You can read this even if you haven't played the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a rhythm game that a friend of mine showed me ages ago. I recently got into the Hidashi fandom and I said, hey, why not torture people?
> 
> So here I am.
> 
> This story can be viewed as brotherly love or romantic love. Its up to you peeps... Now weep with me.

 

What if Hiro rushed inside the building after Tadashi?

 

* * *

 

 

  
“It was a rush of heat and light and afterwards it was dark.

Then, he was _falling._

_falling_

_falling_

_falling_

And suddenly, he wasn’t falling anymore. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw a window in the sky. A window? In the sky? Did he fall from there?

Wait, why was he feeling warm and why was he on top of something rather soft?”

 

* * *

   
  
Hiro finds a large, marshmallow like creature holding him and inquiring of his health. He seems familiar to him but he can’t quite put his finger as to why. Nevertheless, the fluffy creature said his name was Baymax and they soon became friends.

Baymax told him that he fell from the window in the sky and so Hiro was determined to climb up and comeback from where ever he came from. Even though he doesn’t quite know _where_ he came from.

He can’t seem to remember.

Hiro started doing what he does best. He made robots that he could control at will. Microbots to be exact. He thought that maybe if he made enough, he’d be able to manipulate them to bring him to the top and to the other side of the window. He started working with Baymax and the robot was surprisingly helpful.

However, creating thousands of microbots took time and sometimes, Hiro would find himself this close to giving up, but Baymax wouldn’t have any of that. He often encouraged Hiro to continue working. If Hiro would find himself stumped, the robot would always tell him, the he could do it.

_'Look for a new angle, Hiro.'_

 

* * *

 

  
“Why did he always feel so light whenever Baymax said those words? As if he could do anything he put his mind into."

 

* * *

 

Baymax was nice to Hiro, he was gentle, squishy, and really huggable. He talked to Hiro about random things whenever he wanted to take a break from creating his microbots. Baymax liked to pat his head but sometimes he would also like to tease him playfully. It was something that always made Hiro wonder about how advance Baymax’s AI system was but in the end, it didn’t really bother him all the much. He liked Baymax, he liked the robot’s presence, and he liked hanging out with him.

Eventually, Hiro made enough microbots to help him reach the window in the sky. He was so excited and Baymax was happy for him too.

Before he could leave though, a strange figure, a robot as well?

No a human, a human boy inside a purple mechanical armor came to him. The boy in armor told Hiro not to go, to stay. He even said that if Hiro attempted to leave, he would not hesitate to make him stay there with Baymax.

Hiro was confused. Who was this boy and why does he want Hiro to stay here so badly?

Before Hiro could ask his questions, Baymax knelt down in front of the unknown boy.

_‘That’s enough, all right? He needs to go. You know that, don’t you… Hiro?'_

The armored child took off his helmet revealing… Hiro. Another Hiro and this new Hiro began to cry.

_‘I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to live in that world knowing you’re not there.’_

Slowly, Baymax's form changed and before long, the fluffy, white robot he was used to seeing morphed into his brother, Tadashi Hamada. His older brother was smiling at the other Hiro sadly, painfully.

Suddenly, Hiro, the real Hiro, remembered everthing. Everything came rushing to him in waves of memories. The showcase, the fire, and Tadashi… Running after Tadashi and then the explosion happened.

Hiro felt tears fall from his eyes as he realized that the armored boy in front of him was the part of Hiro that wanted to stay with Baymax, the robot that had been his brother all along.

Tadashi turned to the real Hiro this time and smiled knowingly. He lifted the boy up and held him in his arms. The older brother buried his nose in the little boy’s wild mane, hugging him tightly.

Both brothers clutched one another and Hiro realized that he didn’t want to go through the window in the sky after all.

_‘You have to go, Hiro.’_

_‘I don’t want to leave you, Tadashi.’_

Tadashi shook his head silently, sadly.

He carried Hiro to where his invention was located. The other Hiro was no longer crying but he followed them with a sedated pace and a solemn expression.

Tadashi laid the weeping Hiro on to the pile of microbots and he took the neurotransmitter, placing it on top of his own head.

Hiro started to rise with his inventions and he panicked. He didn’t want to be away from Tadashi and he tried to get back to his brother with all his might but the bots held him still, steadily going up… Going up the window in the sky.

Hiro didn’t want to leave. He cried and he cried when he realized that Tadashi wasn’t going to let him stay.

Tadashi watched his brother go with a heartbreaking smile. He loved his brother and he wanted to be with him as well but he was dead and his brother was not. Hiro has his whole life ahead of him and maybe someday soon, they’ll meet again.

Until then…

_‘You’re gonna do amazing things, Hiro. I love you. Live your life well for me.'_

 

* * *

   
  
And then, Hiro woke up.

Hiro woke up to a place where Tadashi shielded him from the explosion. A place where he had been in a coma for a month. A place without Tadashi Hamada.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess right now.


End file.
